Brandi Rhodes
|birth_place = Ann Arbor, Michigan |death_date = |death_place = |billed = |resides = Tampa, Florida |trainer = FCW Staff |debut = April 2011 |retired = }} Brandi Alexis Runnels (née Reed) (June 23, 1983) is an American journalist, model, professional wrestler, manager and ring announcer. She is best known for her time in WWE, under the ring name Eden, where she performed on Smackdown. She has also worked in Impact Wrestling alongside her husband Cody Rhodes between 2016-2017. Following her husband, she also worked in Ring of Honor between 2017-2018. As of 2018, Runnels is signed to All Elite Wrestling, as both a talent and company Chief Brand Officer (CBO). Early career Reed graduated from the University of Michigan. Reed worked as a TV news reporter in Michigan for two years. She then began modeling, working for Maxim, Hawaiian Tropic and other magazines and pageants. Reed also spent time in the graduate program at The University of Miami for broadcast journalism. In late 2012, Reed released her own line of swimwear branded 'Confection Swimwear'. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment Developmental territory (2011) In March 2011, Reed signed a developmental contract with WWE and was later assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). In April 2011, she debuted under the name Brandi accompanying Lucky Cannon to the ring at a FCW house show. On May 8, 2011, she interviewed Damien Sandow. Main shows and ring announcing (2011) On July 12, 2011, she made her WWE debut under the name Eden Stiles on WWE NXT as a ring announcer. She also served as the ring announcer for that week's episode of SmackDown. On May 12, 2011, she began ring announcing on WWE Superstars. In December 2011, at her request, Reed was released from her WWE contract. Return to WWE (2013-2016) In November 2013, Reed announced that she is returning to WWE. Since then, she is currently working as a ring announcer for WWE NXT. On July 1, 2014, she made her return to the main roster by becoming the new ring announcer on Smackdown and Main Event. In late-March 2015, Eden made her pay-per-view ring announcing debut at WrestleMania 31, as well as becoming the backup ring announcer for Raw, while Lilian Garcia was recovering from surgery. On May 24, 2016, Stiles announced her departure from WWE. Independent circuit (2016–present) On June 3, 2016, it was announced that Rhodes would be in Cody Rhodes' corner in his match against Mike Bennett at "Wrestling Under the Stars" on August 26 in Pittsfield, Massachusetts. On October 10, it was announced that Rhodes will make her singles wrestling debut against Jordynne Grace at Pro Wrestling Magic on October 15. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016–2017) It was announced that TMZ found that Stiles signed with TNA. Both she and her husband Cody Rhodes made their TNA debut on October 2 at Bound for Glory as Cody and Brandi Rhodes. They confronted both Mike Bennett and Maria Kanellis in the ring during which Brandi took down Maria, driving her out of the ring while Cody battled with Bennett, also driving him out of the ring. All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, Runnels and her husband are signed to All Elite Wrestling. While her role on the talent roster includes serving as a valet to her husband, her role in the company includes working as the Chief Brand Officer. Her husband Cody's company role includes serving as Executive Vice President. Personal life Brandi is married to Cody Rhodes. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Discus lariat – adopted from Moose ** Shot of Brandi (Modified reverse STO) – adopted from Cody Rhodes **Modified crossface with bodyscissors **''Cross Rhodes'' – adopted from Cody Rhodes **Bionic Spear *'Signature moves' **Delayed knee strike **Drop toe-hold **Lou Thesz press **Missile Dropkick from the second rope **2nd rope Splash **Running back elbow **Final Cut **Flip Flop N' Fly * Wrestlers managed ** Cody Rhodes * Entrance themes ** "Kingdom" by Downstait (TNA; 2016 – 2017; used while accompanying Cody Rhodes) ** "Goin' In (Brandi Rhodes)" by Thomas McFarland featuring Black Montana (TNA; 2016 – 2017) Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #84 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * Profile * Model Mayhem page * Twitter page * Profile Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:Ring Announcers Category:1983 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Models Category:Rhodes family Category:Living people Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Models